


Hot Mess

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Genesis Rhapsodos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Banter, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Competitive Omegas, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fivesome, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Omega Verse, Omega Zack Fair, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: Heats are a pretty intense time of year- especially so for Sephiroth and his pack, as they consist of three omegas, but only two alphas. Still, they make do with what they have- and don't love each other any less for it.Even if things do tend to get a bit competitive from time to time- they're still mates, and mates take care of one another.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my favorite kink! Omegaverse is near and dear to my heart, and I do so love writing for it. I figured I'd try my hand at another orgy fic, featuring asgzc this time, because BOY do I love my polyships. I'm excited to share this one with you guys, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not the same as reality, what are you, three?!" disclaimer. In other words: don't like; don't read.

It’s hot.

Both in the physical and metaphorical sense- Sephiroth is _hot_ , the last stages of pre-heat clawing at his system, just on the cusp of morphing into the full-blown heat he’s been expecting all day. His skin is clammy, almost uncomfortably tight, his groin is tingly and sensitive- but not so much that he’s losing himself yet.

The same cannot be said for his fellow omegas- both twisting and moaning and scrambling closer for skin-to-skin contact, their combined nest a _mess_ of slick and come already. Cloud and Zack have been together longer- their heats are more in sync with one another than with his- but there’s no denying that gap between them is getting shorter. Lately, they have been mere days apart- this time, only around 24 hours between their pre-heat starting and Sephiroth’s own catching up.

Their _scents_ certainly are helping him along, in any case.

He shudders as Cloud shimmies up against him, hot to the touch, omegan pheromones going w _ild_ as he noses at Sephiroth’s dick, inhaling, smelling Sephiroth’s own rapidly increasing scent while Zack drapes himself against Cloud’s back, rubbing his leaking dick and pussy against Cloud’s leg. Sephiroth can’t stop the arousal coiling in his stomach, can’t stop the low, encouraging moan that leaves his mouth when Cloud’s lips close around his head, burying his fingers into the other omega’s hair. It feels good, a lovely tingle running up his spine as Cloud darts out with his tongue, licking his slit, before burying his face deeper, desperate for more. He can feel the heavy coil of heat rising in his stomach, his cunt rapidly starting to produce more and more slick as he feels himself being drawn into a full hormonal frenzy- can’t help himself as his hand leaves Cloud’s head, reaching lower, behind his balls, drawn tight against his body to give better access-

His fingers sink into himself just as Cloud takes him to the hilt- and the result is _heavenly._

A loud groan rips from his throat, echoed by Cloud and Zack- he can feel them rubbing against him, can feel Cloud’s tiniest noises against his dick, their heated bodies spurring his own along. Pheromones waft through the air, reaching his nose, and suddenly Zack is in his face, pushing him down until his back hits the bottom of the nest. There’s the slightest hint of Angeal and Genesis down here, their clothes soaked in their musky alpha scent specifically for occasions like this- but he only gets a small whiff before a body settles on top of his face, and he’s overwhelmed by the sweet, _sweet_ smell of _Zack_ , slick hitting his lips as it drips from the other omega’s hot, swollen cunt. Instinctively, his tongue darts out, his mind fogging over even faster than before, and he whines at the taste- its so _nice_ , so _enticing_ \- it tastes like _mate_ -

Zack whimpers above him, grinding down desperately- and Sephiroth happily continues licking his pussy, using his free hand to push Cloud down further on his dick while using the other one to finger-fuck himself faster and faster, drawing forth needy noises that he’d never let anyone other than his precious _mates_ hear- it’s so hot, being trapped between the two of them, a pile of sex and omegan pheromones and slick and sweat- he wants more, _more_ -

He whines in disappointment when Cloud lets go of his dick, that wonderfully warm mouth leaving his dick cold and lonely- but he doesn’t have to be disappointed for very long, because then a warm groin settles on top of his own, slick wetness dripping on his dick and hand- and then Cloud is sinking _down_ on him, pussy supple and loose but nothing short of _wonderful_ around his dick. He moans into Zack’s cunt, sinks another finger into his own, a clawing need to be filled up making itself known as he fucks upwards into Cloud- satisfying, good- so close to being absolutely _perfect-_

Zack cries out on top of him, a gush of natural lube flooding his mouth, come splattering into his hair- he doesn’t even have the presence of mind to be annoyed about it. All he can think about is more, more, _more_ \- more of his mate, needs to be _filled_ \- whining when Zack gets off of his face- he can’t stop himself as he buries himself deeper into Cloud, curving his fingers up inside himself-

A tongue meets his own- Zack licks into his mouth, and Sephiroth tastes Cloud on him. It drives him wild, finds himself desperately trying to pull them both closer until Cloud all-but collapses onto his torso, licking his mating gland while he fucks himself on Sephiroth’s dick, and Zack crawls closer against them both, rubbing his hard dick in between them, moaning into Sephiroth’s mouth-

Stars dance in front of his vision as a wave of pleasure crashes through him, slick gushing around his finger, and Cloud groans deeply into his neck as he’s filled up by Sephiroth, forcing him as deep inside his cunt as he can by pure instinct, anticipating a knot that doesn’t come. Cloud’s resulting whimper of needy disappointment makes something inside Sephiroth’s chest twinge, the need to satisfy his _mate_ in a way he logically knows he can’t do, but the fog in his mind is so deep now- all he wants is to be good for his mates so that they’ll take care of him in return, that they’ll fill him up, fuck him, _breed_ him-

He desperately tries to push his fingers deeper inside himself. It’s not enough- it’s not _nearly enough_ anymore. Distantly, he realizes he’s fully in heat now, spurred on by his mates- but he can’t even begin to care about that, pulling himself out of Cloud and his fingers from his pussy to try and get the other inside _him_ , clawing at both Cloud and Zack as they claw back, squirming, trying to get the satisfaction they all so desperately crave, until _finally_ Cloud gets into a position that allows him to slip inside of Sephiroth, hard and desperate, drawing a bone-deep _purr_ from his chest as he’s filled. Zack lets out a whine, needy and lonely, grinding against Sephiroth’s thigh, kissing Cloud’s neck as Cloud tries to direct Zack to _his_ cunt, wanting- _needing_ to be filled again even as he’s fucking Sephiroth, mindless arousal and desperate omegan pheromones filling the nest, clinging to the materials and filling their noses, spurring each other on in an endless loop of _need need need-_

A hint of _alpha_ musk finds its way in between the overwhelmingly sweet scent of omega.

The three of them freeze, just for a moment, heads snapping into the direction the scent came from, instinct on high alert, opening their mouths slightly, inhaling, trying to get a better _smell-_

_Genesis and Angeal._

_Alpha._

Sephiroth’s cunt _clenches,_ mind suddenly focused only on that wonderful, virile scent that drives his entire body crazy, pushing and squirming against Cloud and Zack as all three of them scramble towards the edge of the nest, heaving to get _just_ another whiff. A high pitched omegan whine reaches his ears and oh- that’s himself, he’s making that sound- as he pushes Cloud and Zack out of the way, practically rolling out of the nest in his desperation to get to their shared alphas, their mates. The urge to hiss and snap at the other omegas is overridden only by the virtue that they, too, are his mates, and had their alphas not arrived home they probably would’ve happily made do with one another-

As it stands however, the moment Genesis enters the room with that lovely, enticing scent of his, he’s knocked on his ass by Sephiroth, taken by surprise as he plants his face into Genesis’ neck, pushing him down- quickly joined by Zack and Cloud, lagging behind less than a second before they’re pawing at Genesis’ clothes too, all three of them seeking out his scent glands, inhaling deeply, rubbing, _scenting._ Genesis is entirely too clothed- and Sephiroth can barely remember which way is up or down, let alone undo the complicated mechanisms of the redhead’s belts and boots and pants. All too quickly, he grows frustrated, resorting to just humping his _alpha_ and presenting his neck, pushing the other omegas out of the way and being pushed out of the way in return, trying to entice their mate, their _alpha_ , trying to get his attention first-

“Why, what a _warm_ welcome.” Genesis croons, petting Cloud and Zack’s hair, causing them to purr in delight- Sephiroth would be jealous, but then Genesis is nuzzling his neck, mouthing at his scent gland, and he can’t help but purr, too. “All three of you are in deep, aren’t you, my pretties?”

“ _Alpha.”_ The three of them echo each other in varying tones of desperation, need, trying to get closer to Genesis, leaving a mess of slick on his clothes.

“Genesis- Please-“ Cloud whines, tilting his head up, clawing at Genesis’ head, trying to redirect him to his own scent gland rather than staying on Sephiroth’s.

“ _Mine.”_ Zack growls, shoving against Cloud and Sephiroth both, releasing a waft of pheromones, trying to make the alpha pay attention to _him_. “Need- Genesis- mine- _alpha_ -“

Sephiroth moans instead of speaking, pushing his groin against Genesis’ and oh- he can _feel_ how affected Genesis is by their scents, by their bodies. That delicious, wonderful hardness trapped inside his pants, so close yet so far, drawing more frustration to the surface as he continues rolling his hips, wanting it inside, _inside_ \- but the cloth is in the way, keeping him from just sinking down on that knot that he craves so, so much, needs it like a drowning man needs air- need, _need_ -

“Now now, enough of that.” Genesis chides, pushing them away to give himself some space, but there’s a breathiness in his voice that none of them miss. “There’s no need to get so competitive, I’m here for all of you.”

“ _Alpha-“_ Sephiroth begins to moan, but he’s cut off by Genesis shushing him.

“My lovelies,” he sighs, shaking his head, “why don’t you go back to your nest? I’ll take care of you there- that’ll be more comfortable than this hard floor, don’t you agree?”

Sephiroth shudders as Genesis sits up, shifting his crotch under him- he doesn’t want to move, doesn’t care that the floor is hard and cold, just wants _alpha_ now. He hears one of the others whine, a black mop of hair filling his vision as Zack pushes his face into Genesis’ neck again, feels Cloud shimmy up next to him, trying to topple him off his throne in Genesis’ lap and he almost snaps at him, growling in warning- only for Cloud to growl right back, digging his nails into Sephiroth’s side-

“Okay, really- _enough_.” Genesis’ low snarl causes all of them to freeze, every fiber of their being suddenly attuned to the alpha’s commanding voice _._ “Stop fighting. _Present yourselves inside the nest and wait. Now._ ”

It’s pure instinct that makes them move this time, scrambling to obey their alpha’s command now that he’s used his _alpha_ voice. They almost trip over themselves in their haste, disappearing through the entrance one by one and into the soft comfort of _nest_. It’s calming to be in here, he doesn’t feel as hostile towards either Zack or Cloud anymore- can realize, even in this state, that moving here was a good- no, a _great_ idea, purring in delight as his other omegas, his other mates cuddle up next to him, shoulder to shoulder as they lift their hips, chest on the ground- presenting themselves just like _alpha_ asked. He feels Cloud lick his cheek in apology for growling at him earlier- feels Zack lay his head against his neck- and he purrs a bit louder, content, safe between his mates, ready for their _alpha_ to satisfy them. His cunt aches to be filled- can’t quite keep himself from touching, sliding his fingers inside to take the edge off- but it’s okay because Zack and Cloud are doing it too, feels them squirm against him, sweet smell of omegan arousal filling the nest, accented by only the slightest hint of the alpha in the room, now that they’re this close together.

Right outside the nest, there’s the sound of clothes falling to the ground, the distinct _thump_ of boots being thrown aside- and Sephiroth whines as he curls his fingers inside himself, anticipating, needing- Genesis- _alpha_ is so close by, yet so far- but the command to wait rings inside his mind, echoed by his instincts. He couldn’t move away, couldn’t go towards the alpha if he wanted to- they’ve been told to wait, so all he can do is pant and writhe and whine for alpha to come, his distinct omegan cry accented by Zack and Cloud’s own, three calls that make it clear that they’re more than ready, they need to be satisfied- knotted- _bred-_

The scent of _alpha_ enters the nest- and suddenly there’s a presence behind them, a comforting, familiar presence that says _mate_ \- and Sephiroth’s hips lift just that little higher on their own, legs spreading, burying his face into the mattress as his back arches, the fingers that he’d buried in his cunt drawing back to _spread_ himself, show alpha how ready he is.

Genesis chuckles. Next to him, Zack’s breath catches, before turning into an eager moan as he shudders.

“So lovely. So eager for me.” Genesis’ voice reaches his ears, and Sephiroth whines, nodding because he is, he is- “You’re all so pretty like this. So needy.”

Suddenly, there’s a hand on his lower back, soothingly rubbing, petting, lovingly tracing the curve of his asscheeks, and Sephiroth can’t help himself, groaning deeply as the hand goes lower, lower-

Sephiroth doesn’t hear what Genesis says next, because then someone is touching him, thrusting a finger into his twitching, sopping wet cunt and it feels so _good_ \- so _right_. It steals his breath away, a choked noise leaving his lips before he cries out as the finger curves, grinding into him in all the right ways, aroused alpha pheromones filling his nose until he’s practically salivating, moaning his approval, wanting more- _more_ -

Then it’s gone- and he can’t help the disappointed, lonely whine that leaves his lips as Genesis moves on to Cloud, leaving him throbbing, _needing_ \- _unsatisfied-_

“So pretty.” Genesis repeats, and now it’s Cloud who’s moaning, squirming under the alpha’s attention. “I could spend all day just playing with you three.”

“ _Alpha- please-“_ Zack whimpers next to him, and Sephiroth can feel him struggle to continue obeying the command to _wait_. “ _Need- need-_ “

“ _Alpha-“_ Sephiroth echoes, needy, so needy, his body on fire as he struggles, too. “ _Knot me- alpha-“_

“Genesis, you really shouldn’t tease them like that when they’re in heat.”

Angeal’s voice enters the nest- low, and a little rough- and Sephiroth could cry in happiness because another _alpha_ is here- the last one of their pack, their other _mate._ A waft of Angeal’s scent fills the nest, and all that’s keeping Sephiroth from turning around and forcing that sweet, _sweet_ knot inside of himself right this very moment is Genesis’ earlier command to wait, alpha voice lingering inside his head and overriding his desire to just _go for it- get bred by the other alpha_ -

“Aw, don’t be like that, Angeal.” Genesis chuckles- Sephiroth hears the wet sound of a kiss, the disappointed whine of Cloud, alpha pheromones mixing- “You like seeing them like this, too.”

Angeal is silent for a moment, and anticipation continues to rise in Sephiroth. Two alphas, two mates here, and they’re not, they’re not-

Cloud keens. A desperate, lonely sound- he can’t help himself as he echoes it, followed by Zack. He’s so hot- he’s aching, needs to be fucked- bred- something- _anything_ -

“It’s- it’s not enjoyable for them.” Angeal clears his throat with a cough. “Look at how desperate they are, Genesis-“

“Good things come to those who wait.” Genesis clicks his tongue, before Sephiroth hears him move, feels him shift- “But I’ll admit I’m not the most patient man either- they smell _heavenly_ , don’t they?”

Their alphas smell heavenly too- Sephiroth wishes they would just hurry, _hurry_ -

“Zack.” Genesis says, and Sephiroth feels Zack stiffen next to him, body on full alert, ready to obey- “c’mere.”

The command has barely been spoken, and Zack is already in Genesis’ lap, purring and moaning as Genesis pays attention to him, pets him all over, lets him feel his _dick_ against his cunt- Sephiroth keens again, followed by Cloud, because while Zack finally sinks down on alpha cock, they’re both still under the command to wait, even with Angeal, their mate, their _other alpha_ here. It’s practically torture to hear Zack moan in satisfaction as he’s filled, wanting that too- needing- _pleading-_

“Cloud, Sephiroth.” Angeal’s voice is calming, gentle, but there’s that edge- there’s- “It’s fine now- you _don’t have to wait_ any longer. I’ll take care of you.”

Sephiroth keens in relief, scrambling upright as quickly as he physically can manage- he’s clumsy with need, falling face-first into Angeal’s lap as Cloud trips on top of him, pushing Sephiroth down while he squirms up, getting to alpha’s neck, nipping his scent glands. All Sephiroth can concentrate on, however, is that beautiful, _perfect_ cock in front of him- can’t help himself as he pushes himself forward, even with Cloud still practically sitting on his shoulders, dripping slick on his neck and hair- but that’s fine, because he opens his mouth, stretches his tongue out- _so close-_

Angeal moans above him- and he purrs with pride as he licks the head of his dick, forcing himself further, tasting that little slice of heaven. Angeal is so good, so wonderful- strong and musky and _Alpha_ \- it’s driving him crazy- driving Cloud crazy, too, the other omega humping the back of his head. Cloud’s cock slides against his hair, his pussy leaking slick, releasing pheromones- it’s so _good_. He’s still aching horribly with the need to be filled, but as the head of Angeal’s dick hits the back of his throat, his nose buried into the alpha’s thick, black pubes- he thinks he could stay like this forever, tasting his alpha, satisfying him. Genesis and Zack are long forgotten, their noises and scents drowned out by the alpha in front of him- if he were to suffocate on that wonderful hardness in his mouth, he’s sure he’d die a happy omega.

There’s a tap on his shoulder.

“Sephiroth,” Angeal says- he sounds so breathless, voice rough with need, almost like a _growl_ , “you can suck me off another time- I want to _knot_ my wonderful omegas. Cloud- lift your hips a little so Sephiroth can get off.”

The pressure on his shoulders eases up- and, with a reluctant whine, Sephiroth pulls back from Angeal’s cock, sitting upright and pushing his face into Angeal’s neck, soothed only by the promise of _knot_.

“That’s a good boy.” Angeal hums at him, petting his hair, grunting when Cloud rolls his hips, rocking his pussy against Angeal’s dick- Sephiroth almost wants to hiss in jealousy, but Cloud is _mate_ , comfortable in their shared nest, and Angeal’s going to take care of them, he promised- _promised_ \- “My good omegas. So good for your alpha.”

Sephiroth moans at the praise, omegan instinct _singing_ in delight at being able to please his alpha- purring when he feels Angeal’s hand descending from his head to his shoulders to his stomach, brushing through his happy trail-

He moans again when Angeal’s hand reaches his dick, digging his nails into his and Cloud’s shoulder, pulling both of his mates close as Angeal pumps him a few times- not enough, not really what he wants- but it’s so good, his alpha is touching him, making him wonderful in all the right ways-

Cloud lets out a sudden cry of pleasure next to him, followed by a deep groan from Angeal and a stutter in rhythm from the hand around his dick- and then Cloud is bouncing up and down, rolling his hips against Angeal’s-

Sephiroth feels a wave of disappointment- keening, pushing against Angeal- since his alpha has decided to breed the other omega _first- not him-_ their scents mingling right next to him like a slap to the face-

“Shh,” Angeal shushes him, allowing his hand to travel lower, beyond Sephiroth’s tightly drawn balls, “you’ll get your turn, I’m not leaving you, shh-“

He moans as he feels Angeal’s fingers enter his pussy- a small consolation for the fact that his dick is currently occupying another omega- but it feels good, and Angeal draws his head up, meeting his lips for a kiss. Sephiroth’s not exactly coordinated enough for anything other than a sloppy, wet mess, tongues curling together, not as good as sucking the alpha’s dick but still _wonderful,_ tasting his alpha in another way, and letting his alpha taste himself on his tongue _._ Cloud starts nibbling at Sephiroth’s neck- his mate making an effort to make Sephiroth feel included despite not being the one currently sitting on alpha dick- and between that, Angeal kissing and fingerfucking him, he thinks he can hold out until his alpha is done with his other omega.

The sudden feeling of another hand against his lower back startles him- the heat inside him flaring as he realizes whose scent, drawing a whimper from his throat as he pulls away from Angeal’s mouth, from Cloud’s nibbling teeth, shooting a frantic look over his shoulder-

“Easy now,” Genesis chuckles, shuffling himself- and his face- closer to Sephiroth’s cunt, even while he’s still buried in a trembling, moaning Zack, his knot stuck inside, forcing him along in a way that can’t be comfortable for either of them- “I came to apologize for leaving you hanging, dear.”

“ _Alpha-“_ he moans, throwing his head back with a whine as Angeal’s fingers shove themselves further inside him, then out- spreading his lips, presenting him-

“Hurry up then Genesis,” Angeal huffs out between his own moans, his pants, “he’s pretty desperate.”

“I’d never turn down a lovely meal from our omegas.” Genesis hums- and Sephiroth can feel his hair tickling his thighs, breath against his pussy, labored and hot and-

Genesis’ tongue meets his labia, lapping broad strokes that leaves him reeling with need, moaning, rocking his hips, wanting more, allowing Genesis to pull him down further against his face. The alpha’s tongue curls, licking his fluids from his entrance- delving deeper to get more, drawing keens and cries from his throat as he falls against Angeal’s shoulder, letting the other alpha keep him upright while fucking into the omega on his lap- but Sephiroth can hardly concentrate on that when Genesis’ talented tongue is making him see stars, satisfying that burning need inside him. It’s nothing like a knot, not even close- but the mere knowledge that his _alpha_ is using his mouth to bring him pleasure, it sends his instincts into a frenzy, makes him feel good, so _good_. There’s so many scents around him, his mates all so close by- he barely even notices when Zack plops off of Genesis’ knot, momentarily satisfied, until there’s another body against his, a low omegan purr in his neck as Zack nibbles his mating mark-

“Seph- _Sephiroth_.“ Zack hums against his neck, his hand descending towards Sephiroth’s cock- curling around it, drawing a loud _whine_ from deep within him as he’s stroked both inside and out- “You’re so- mmm-“

“ _Zack.”_ He whines, rocking his hips down further on the alpha below him, angling his face so that he’s also in Zack’s neck- smells the blood from Genesis’ bite, refreshed mating mark- wants to bite too- his mate, shared _mate_ -

There’s a sound from Genesis between his legs, the vibrations against his pussy sending shivers up his spine- before Genesis pulls away, leaving him cold again, lonely again- he whines, keens, because he needs this so bad, needs to come, needs to be filled, needs, _needs_ \- nails digging into Cloud’s back, who’s still rocking against Angeal, loud purrs, being fucked, _bred_ \- and then he’s biting down on Zack’s neck in frustration until the other is hissing and scratching at his chest because how much longer is this going to take, how many times are they going to _tease him_ before- _before_ -

A warm body drapes against his back. A hard cock rubs between his legs- between his labia- and he squirms, spreads them just a little more by instinct alone, whimpering, _begging_ -

“I got you, dear.” Genesis purrs into his ear, seductive and deep and _alpha-_ his hips moving, shifting- “I’ll give you what you need. Don’t worry. Alpha is here for you.”

He feels a hand drifting down his side, his ass- Genesis- positioning his dick properly, feels his heartbeat quickening in anticipation-

He almost sobs in pure _relief_ when he feels the head push into his entrance- slow, methodical, so _wonderful-_ a loud keen ripping from his throat, throwing his head back as he’s finally, _finally_ filled in the way he wants, _needs,_ the alpha’s low grunts behind him only spurring him on more, stoking that desperate _fire_ inside of him. He can’t help himself as he starts pushing back, rolling his hips, trying to get Genesis _deeper_ inside- falling forward in the space between Zack and Angeal, face pressed against Cloud’s thigh, smelling Zack’s already rekindling arousal along with the other alpha and omega- but he can’t concentrate on _any_ of that when Genesis leans over him, teeth on his neck- and starts a brutal, unforgiving pace, thrusting in and out and in and out like he’s a particularly well-liked _fucktoy_ \- so deep- so s _atisfying-_

He doesn’t even care how loud he’s being, how desperate and needy and _lewd_ he sounds, because he’s finally being filled the way he’s been craving, the way his body has been _demanding_ \- being bred by his wonderful _alpha_ while he’s surrounded by _pack_ and _nest_. If he weren’t so busy moaning, he’d be purring with sheer happiness, tearing up at how _incredible_ it feels- every thrust, every motion- he loves all of it, wants to spend the rest of his life like this, _speared_ by alpha _cock_.

Genesis starts telling him what a good omega he is, whispering it in his ear, taking a hold of his cock and stroking it as a reward for being _such a good, obedient omega_ \- and oh- does it ever make his instincts sing with joy, makes him claw at the nearest surface, not knowing what to do with himself at all the _amazing_ sensations coursing through his body. He’s floundering, his body fighting to get enough air between the sounds he’s making but he can’t stop- can’t stop- it’s all so much, too much to handle but not enough at the same time, craving more, more- crying out for his alpha, begging for his knot- fill him- _breed_ him-!

Suddenly, there’s pain- pain in his neck, teeth crushing skin- a low growl from Genesis- and it takes less than a second for his body to convert the pain to pleasure, pure bliss at being marked while his alpha shoves his dick inside even harder, even rougher- heated grunts against his neck- and he shoves back, wanting alpha deeper, wanting everything alpha can offer- everything- _everything_. He keens as he feels alpha’s knot growing inside him, inflating, _so big-_ catching against his entrance again and again and again, harder and harder to get in and out, stretching him wider- _wider_ -

Genesis keens against him, forcing his dick as far as it can go one last time- and then he stills completely, knot stuck deep inside. It’s such an _intense_ sensation, almost painful even while under the spell of heat- but it’s so good- so _good-_ feeling the first ropes of cum spilling from Genesis inside of him, hot and satisfying- Genesis continues rubbing Sephiroth’s still hard dick, quick, loose motions that only heighten the sensation of being bred-

A loud cry rips from his throat-

And then he’s seeing stars.

The pleasure is blinding- so, so _amazing_ \- pheromones of alpha and breeding and heat filling his nose as he comes, thrashing in place as his body tries to process the sensations. He can’t tell up from down, left from right- doesn’t know where he begins and Genesis ends- it’s all background noise for the unending pleasure crashing through his body, finally, _finally_ extinguishing some of that desperate fire inside of him, soothing it, satisfying it.

By the time he comes down from his high, the fog in his head having lifted a bit for the moment, the warm body of Genesis is draped against his back while he’s purring into the thigh of Cloud, who, for his part, is also purring, still stuck on Angeal’s knot while Zack is starting to get going again, whining and pushing at the two knotting alphas, trying to get them to hurry up.

Lazily, he lifts his hand towards Zack’s genitals- pushing a few fingers inside. The other omega is wet and loose from his previous knotting- but the foreign fingers in his cunt make him purr, temporarily ceasing his attempts at grabbing the alphas’ attention.

Sephiroth lets out a satisfied sigh, relishing in the feeling of being plugged up by Genesis’ knot.

“That hit the spot, hm? Just needed a good knotting, didn’t you?” Genesis chuckles into his ear- and Sephiroth kind of wants to be annoyed at him, but he’s feeling too nice, loose like a lazy cat, heat temporarily soothed while he’s knotted up like this.

“Shuddup.” Sephiroth slurs, but doesn’t make a move otherwise, only moving his fingers in Zack’s pussy just enough to keep the other occupied for now. “S’just nature, Genesis.”

“Yes, but-“

“Gen,” Cloud’s voice is hoarse as he speaks, but there’s a satisfied undertone to it, slightly muffled by Angeal’s chest, “don’ antagonize Seph. Jus’ happy pheromones, please- mm- ‘Geal-“

“Sorry- my knot’s loosening.” Angeal says, shifting under Cloud- and by extension, making Sephiroth slide off onto the padded ground of the nest below. “Lift your hips Cloud. I’m slipping out.”

“So comfortable on your lap though.” Cloud purrs. “Could stay here forever.”

“Zack would disagree.” Sephiroth hums, flexing his fingers inside said omega. “My hand is getting tired.”

“You’re in heat- like _hell_ it is.” Cloud huffs. “But fine- I know a fellow omega in need when I smell one.”

It takes a moment for Cloud to move- but when he does, Zack is in Angeal’s lap in record time, leaving Sephiroth’s fingers behind in favor of that lovely alpha cock that’s waiting for him.

Sephiroth sighs again when Cloud lays next to him and Genesis, cuddling up next to them with a purr as he waits for the next wave of heat. He doesn’t say anything more, but watched with interest as Angeal works Zack open while rubbing his dick, stalling a little until he’s ready to go again- though Zack seems to enjoy it nonetheless.

A spark of something flips in his stomach- not quite heat- but something positive that he only feels around them- around his pack. He feels loved and satisfied, Genesis stuck inside him for the time being, draping over him like a heavy blanket in a way that makes his inner omega feel protected, along with a bone-deep contentment at the rest of his pack- of his _mates_ being so close by. Sure- soon all of that will be replaced by the all-consuming fire of _need_ once more- but until then, he’s happy to watch Angeal and Zack bring pleasure to one another while Cloud and Genesis lay next and on top of him respectively.

Heats are a pretty intense time of year- but they really have a way of bringing them closer together.

And if he purrs a little louder than usual, nobody comments on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Foxyinferno321


End file.
